How L got his code name OR L's friend Lilly
by CucaKM
Summary: One Day in L's orphanage, Wammy's House, L hears a new girl is coming to stay for a while. When they finally meet, it turns out that L is not alone when he is with Lilly


How L got his code name OR L's friend Lilly

Poor little L, we all know of his sad story about his parents dieing and being sent to an orphanage, Wammy's House. But don't think that I'm going to write about sad things in this fan fiction, No; I only like things that make me laugh CX. Thus begins my story of the good times L had as an orphan at the age of 8. This story will tell you how L got his code name L OR L's friend Lilly. Hope you like it. (The sun was just rising at 6:30 am when all the boys and girls of Wammy's House were just getting up)  
Wammy: Come along children; remember to brush your teeth.  
Hiro: Wake up silly, Wammy said SO, why do you get to sleep? XC (Lawliet wasn't exactly a morning person, since he always stayed up watching "Worlds Greatest Unsolved Cases" XD)  
Lawliet: Nnnn. H-Hiro why are you poking me?  
Wammy: Well Good morning Hiro: You Idiot I'm getting breakfast. Wammy: Lawliet you can't be waking up late like this. Especially on a day like this one, we are going to be very busy.  
Lawliet: Huh? Why Mr. Wam-Wam?  
Wammy: Why do insist on calling me by that? T-T Lawliet: 'cause Wammy's a silly name.  
Wammy: 'Oh, and Mr. Wam-Wam isn't? XD' well today, we are having a new guest enter our family.  
Lawliet: oh... How did their parents...? You know... oh poooor L Wammy: Actually, her parents are very poor and can't take care of her, so we are letting her stay here until they come up with the money to pay off their expenses.  
Lawliet: When is she getting here?  
Wammy: Oh, so you are interested in meeting her I see XP Lawliet: WHA-NO I-I JU-JUST WANT T-TO awww how cute. (Lawliet turns bright red XD)  
Wammy: Ha, 2:00, don't worry everyone is required to come and welcome her so you will know when to come.  
Lawliet: Uh... Wammy?  
Wammy: Yes Lawliet?  
(Lawliet starts to blush)  
Lawliet: What is her name.  
Wammy: Heh, Lilly.  
(Wammy walks down the hall way)  
Lawliet: ' Huh, Lilly... what a pretty name.':D awwwwww soooooo cuuuuuute!  
(Later that day all the children are out having a fun time at recess)  
Ari: Come on, pass it over here.  
Sou: OK but it's gonna be a fast one ha ha.  
(Little Lawliet is on the bench studying)  
Sara: come on L don't you want to play with us?  
Keigo: Yeah don't you like ANY sports?  
Lawliet: No thank you I'm fine.  
Sara: Uhg, whatev- ow Sou: Oh cra- Sorry about that, He heh. Sara: Oh, You idiot, I'll kill you!  
(The inner com then goes off)  
Wammy: Everyone please report to the foyer to meet our new guest, that is all.  
Lawliet: Lilly!  
(All the children make their way to the foyer)  
Sou: Hey what is this all about?  
Keigo: Yeah I want to go back outside.  
Wammy: Settle down everyone settle down. Now I would like all of you to meet our new guest who will be staying with up for a while, Lilly, please introduce your self.  
Lilly: Oh of course, Hello everyone, I'm Lilly, Lilly Ishida.  
(A girl of about 8 stood in front of everyone, with beautiful gold locks and soft brown eyes and a cute round face to go with it)  
Wammy: well all of the children were in the middle of recess Lilly so if you would like to you can go along and play, make some new friends as well.  
Lilly: Oh how fun I'll make sure to, thank you Wambo.  
Wammy: Wambo? (XD that sounds like Rambo XD XD)  
Lawliet: She... Gave Wam-Wam a nickname too. (All of the children ran back out side)  
Sara: Hi Lilly I'm Sara wanna play basketball?  
Ari: Are you kidding, She looks like a soccer girl ha ha.  
Sou: you both are sick in da head, girls like football. Come on Lilly, I'll let you be QB.  
Lilly: Thank you all of you but I don't really like those sports all that much.  
Sara: Oh, no don't tell me we got another Lawliet on our hands?  
Lilly: Lawliet, who's that?  
Keigo: Ah, don't worry about him; he's just a studying, watching TV, boring kid who doesn't play at recess.  
Sou: Yeah, He's such a weirdo.  
Lilly: Hey that's not nice to say about some one.  
Sara: but it's true he doesn't like any of the sports we play. Every time we ask him to play, he turns us down.  
Lilly: Well, maybe he doesn't like sports that much, try talking to him about other things. Like what does he like to watch on T.V?  
Ari: Oh, that's not a hard one. "World's Greatest Unsolved Cases"  
Lilly: Really? He likes that show too?  
(Lawliet heard this all the way from the bench and was shocked)  
Lawliet: What? (Looks up at Lilly, Lilly looks over)  
Lilly: Is that him over there, he looks nice.  
Sara: So What? Come on let's play already.  
Lilly: No thank you, I'm going to go talk to La... Lawla... Sou: Oh please, don't bother, hang with us; He's such a LOSER!  
Lilly: WELL I WOULD RATHER HANG OUT WITH A LOSER THAN SOMEONE WHO REJECTS OTHERS! (Yeah, You go Girl :D)  
Lawliet: 'Sh-She stood up for me, but she doesn't even know me, why would she do something like that for someone like me'  
Lilly: Hi, I'm Lilly, nice to meet you Law lalu.  
Lawliet: Lawliet, um, nice to meet you too.  
Lilly: Hm, I knew you were sweet, so I here you like "Worlds Greatest Unsolved Cases" too, big fan.  
Lawliet: Oh, uh yeah it's really interesting.  
Lilly: Oh yeah tell me about it, why do you watch it?  
Lawliet: Hmm, I never really thought about it, I just think it's interesting.  
Lilly: Really? I watch it 'cause some day I want to be a world famous detective.  
Lawliet: Wow, that's really cool a detective.  
Lilly: Yeah, I mean after watching that show, don't you think that it would be cool to be the person that solves those kinds of cases?  
Lawliet: All the time.  
Lilly: See, you should be a detective too. Lawliet: You know what that would actually be really cool; yeah I want to be a world famous detective too.  
Lilly: Yay! We could be like a famous tag team duo, Lilly and Law Lala lalu... ARGH! I'm so sorry it must be rude of me to not be able to say your name. Lawliet: naw, its ok, not a lot of people can't say it right. You can call me by my last name.  
Lilly: No, I refuse. I think its kind of weird calling people by their last name. Hey how about I give you an alias, just like a detective.  
Lawliet: Hey that sounds cool, Ok.  
Lilly: Hmmm let me look at you how abooooooouuuuuut. L Lawliet: L? Lilly: yeah L for Lala... you know, your name.  
Lawliet: Or L for loser.  
Lilly: Nooo! Don't think like that, I think it's cool.  
Lawliet: Really.  
Lilly: Yeah.  
Lawliet: All right then my alias is officially L. Lilly: Ha Ha I knew you would like it (well not really)  
L: Hey uh Lilly.  
Lilly: Yeah.  
L: Why are you hanging out with me, you could be playing with Sara, Keigo, and all those people. Why me?  
Lilly: Please, who needs them when I have you.  
L:... thank you ...Lilly.  
Lilly: Huh? For what?  
L: Never mind.

To Be Continued... 


End file.
